


Hideaway

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [119]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, mentioned Erica Reyes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 15:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15146069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 07/02/18: “ward, thank, log”





	Hideaway

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 07/02/18: “ward, thank, log”

Stiles set the last ward in place and Derek thought he felt the entire structure quake in response.

He definitely heard the creak of wood against wood.

The little mountain cabin now stood snugly inside its protective cocoon.

Derek poured a mug of hot chocolate and a cup of tea.

Popcorn bowl in place, Stiles put another log on the fire.

His magic unfurled into the atmosphere till it found a signal and the movie started on his laptop.

They cuddled together, happy, thankful none of the pack, not even the ever-curious Erica, could find them in their private retreat.


End file.
